


Jotunn Loki Outfits

by LHorcrux



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dolldivine, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, dolldivine.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Loki, inspired by Chaosminion'sTale as Old as Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tale as Old as Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205888) by [chaosminion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made using Dolldivine's dress maker [Arabian Nights](http://www.dolldivine.com/arabian-nights.php).

  


  


  


  


Whatever tf Thor thinks he's doing... Loki isn't happy

  


When you see bae

  


When you see bae but it's cold out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Notes:
> 
>   * Loki is wearing a lot of gold and gems because Jotunheim is described as being "rich in jewels and precious metal" (Chapter 1)
>   * The second outfit is the exact same as the first, except Loki isn't wearing a veil.
>   * In the third outfit especially, Loki wears a lot of green. In the MCU, Laufey wears green gems on his head. ([X](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/b/bf/Laufey_and_Odin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131105220413))
>   * In Outfit #3 I gave Loki longer, braided hair, "...braided Loki's hair, which took a while for it was so long" (Chapter 1)
>   * The combination of purple fabric and long braided hair made Loki a bit too feminine, so I went a different route on #4 with the dark blues
>   * Outfit #4 focuses on wrist bracelets instead of the ankle bracelets and bells in the first two
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request!!! Here's some Loki/Thanos, Thanos, and Thor (all by himself).
> 
> I used [prince maker](http://www.dolldivine.com/prince-maker.php) for the standalones of Thor and Thanos, and I used [fantasy couple creator](http://www.dolldivine.com/fantasy-couple-creator.php) for the ones with Thanos and Loki together.

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
(felt like putting some extra space between Thanos and Thor... [just to make sure no one gets hurt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7205888/chapters/19756714))  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Art Notes ******
> 
>   * I chose the "Fantasy Couple Creator" because it had the option to make the sclera (the part of the eye that's white) black. For Jotunn, red sclerae is canon in the MCU ([X](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/7/7b/Loki-tries-to-kill-Heimdall.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150316212728)) ([X](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/2/27/FrostGiantLoki-2011.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160610153044)), but the doll maker only had the option of black or white sclerae, and I've always preferred black for some reason...
>   * Loki is wearing the ring Thanos gave him
>   * They're in the library of Loki's dreams!
>   * Thanos' skin tone in both versions are as close as I could get with the options I had.
>   * In all honesty I'm not that happy with the standalone Thanos creation. There weren't a lot of options as far as armor went, and there wasn't a crown other than the typical Disney crown for a King... So if it looks off, that's because I did some dragging and dropping.
>   * However, the one thing I REALLY liked about the "Prince Maker" was the option to use two hair colors. (Check out Thanos' hair!)
>   * The "Fantasy Couple Creator" had NO drag and drop options, and there were no crowns or hats, so I left Thanos' hair as it was.
>   * I HAD to add the blood stains once I realized that was an option. I can also picture a photo somewhere in Loki's room having blood stains because Thanos didn't clean up after executing someone and made a mess ([Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7205888/chapters/17115046))
>   * I based Thor off of his appearance in the 2011 movie ([X](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/zhYjMmMErxQ/maxresdefault.jpg)) ([X](http://www.rellimzone.com/images/movies/thor-2011-movie-01.png)) ([X](https://resizing.flixster.com/ptcBoaEjxNp3za4BcPJXFgI1Uzg=/300x300/v1.bjsyNjU3MTY7ajsxNzU1MzsxMjAwOzIwNDg7MTAyNA)), because his character and actions remind me more of younger, stupider Thor (sorry Thor I love you but you can be kinda foolish sometimes)
> 

> 
> Anyway, hope it was SOMETHING like you hoped for!


End file.
